How Toon Link lost his parents
by T00n Link
Summary: Basically a summary in Toon Links point of view of the day he lost his parents.


The day….. I lost both of my parents… I remember it well….

I was sleeping, dreaming about the ocean, Aryll crawled up to me and started saying, "Big browtha!" she cried out trying to wake me up. I groaned, not wanting to be disturbed. "Big Browtha!" She cried again. I groaned, slowly getting up and looked at her.

"What is it?" I asked still half asleep.

"Big browtha!" She grinned and started laughing happily. I sighed looking around the room for my parents or even grandma.

"Where is everyone?" I asked her.

She pointed her small finger towards the door. "Outswide!"

I groaned and shook my head, putting Aryll down and walking outside. Outside everyone was waiting for me. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY LINK!" They all shouted. I mentally facepalmed myself. It was my birthday! I waved at all of them and ran towards my mom and dad.

"Dad!" I hugged him tightly smiling, A lot of the islanders admired him because he was the only swordsman on the island besides Orca.

"Happy birthday Link!" He smiled and hugged me back. I grinned happily, laughed.

"Thanks Dad!" He smiled, until he heard roaring. He looked at his Dad. "W-what was that?" He asked shivering.

His father didn't even get a chance to reply as a group of about 5 Darknuts broke through all of the party decorations and were heading straight at us. I screamed in fear, at the giant armored men. "Dad!" I yelled looking at my father who already had his sword out.

"Link, Get back." He looked at me, and for the first time in my life, I actually saw fear in his great sea colored eyes. I obeyed him without question and ran towards my grandmother, my mother, and Aryll.

"Mom! Is dad going to be okay?" I looked at my mother.

"He'll be fine sweetie…" She smiled at me, trying to hide the worry in her emerald green eyes.

"O-okay…" I looked towards my father, and Orca who had joined the fight. My father dodged one of the darknut's giant blades and stabbed its gut. Orca dodged a blade and rolled around and cut the fragile strings holding up the darknut's chest armor. He then proceeded to stab the darknut in its heart, making it collapse to the ground dead.

"One down." He smirked and then returned to help my father with his darknut. My father jumped on top of the darknuts blade holding it down, and then jumped again performing the helm splitter, cutting deep into the darknuts flesh and splitting the helmet in half.

"Two down." He grinned, and turned towards the 3 remaining darknuts. He jumped at the one to the right of him and rolled behind it slashing the chords that held its armor up, while Orca pierced its exposed heart.

"Three down." Orca smiled.

"Orca! Look out!" My father called out as he saw that a Darknut had snuck up behind Orca. Orca spun around and parried the blade that was about to slash him in half. My father immediately ran behind the darknut and slashed the chords and stabbing its heart.

"Four down….." Orca panted, and then looked at my father. "Thank you…" He gave off a smile, which then turned into fear. "Look out!" He shouted.

My dad turned around and his eyes widened as he tried to block a stab from the Darknut, but the darknut made a sort of sick laughing sound as it pierced through the sword and into my dads stomach. At this point I screamed and my mother dashed as fast as she could towards my father to try and save him. The darknut noticed her and grinned evilly, and laughed. She bent down to try to comfort my father, tears filling in her eyes. I looked at the darknut that was now directly behind my mother and screamed. The darknut immediately stabbed her with its giant sword and grinned evilly, before facing us.

Orca then jumped at the Darknut in rage and started slashing at it. I continued crying and screaming trying to run towards my mother and father, before I felt something grab me. "Let me go!" I shouted trying to break free. "LINK! STOP! WE NEED TO GET IN THE HOUSE!" My grandmother shouted. I continued crying, forcing my grandmother to have to drag me into the house. She dragged me into the house, with me kicking and screaming. "I NEED TO HELP THEM!" I shouted as loud as I could.

Grandma shut the door and immediately locked it before putting me down. As soon as I was free I dashed towards the door banging on it. "I NEED TO HELP THEM!" I continued yelling and screaming, tears waterfalling down my face. "P-please!" I collapsed and cried for what felt like hours, before I heard a knock on the door. My ears perked as grandma slowly opened up the door to reveal a very exhausted Orca. I dashed out the door as soon as I saw my chance ignoring Orca's yells to come back.

I dashed towards my mother and father, not seeing any Darknuts anywhere. I looked down at my bloodied mother and father, tears freefalling from face. I immediately grabbed my shirt and started to try and block the blood. "N-no…" I cried. I felt something move and I noticed it was my father trying to pick up his head. "D-dad! Hang in there!" I cried.

"L-link… S-son…D-do me a favor…" He coughed, crimson blood dripping from his mouth.

"A-anything dad!" I cried.

"S-son…..t…take….c….care…...of…A-aryll…" He coughed out blood.

"I-i will Dad!" I looked at my father.

"Dad?" He was silent.

"Dad?!"

"DADDY!" I screamed to the heavens as loud as I could till I couldnt scream anymore. My grandmother ran towards me, dragged me away from my father. "D-dad…" I said before I passed out.

Aryll was too young to remember what happened that day, but I will always remember. I had lost my voice for years after what happened that day, not talking to a soul…..


End file.
